If only I could
by ProblematicFujoshi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had been walking through the forest after a fight with her close friend Inuyasha when suddenly she was kidnapped by an unknown person Obviously it's Naraku


I wasn't sure how it happened, I had been searching for Inuyasha, whom I had gotten into a fight with and he had left to go sulk somewhere, probably on some tree limb. But as I was walking through the forest looking for him I...I didn't know what I did. I was walking through the forest and then blank. Nothing; Suddenly there was darkness all around me. I could no longer tell if it was because my eyes were closed or open. I stayed like that for, I don't know how long. I couldn't think. My mind stayed blank, like everything else around me. I stayed as I was until my stomach began to hurt from hunger and I started to feel weak and cold, tired. I just sat there, in the darkness for what felt like years, months, weeks, days...eternity. Suddenly the darkness that was enveloped around me was replaced with light and I could see again, I could think again. The light was blinding and it hurt, it hurt so badly that I wished for the darkness to return. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered them with my hands and hid my face in my lap. At that moment I could only think about how much the back of my eyes hurt, until the pain started to fade and I could think of other things like where I might be and what had happened to me, but nothing would come to mind. No clue as to where I was or how I had gotten there. I could See now that I was in a windowless room with little to no furniture with a single door that was now open to the outside bringing light into the once dark room, I wanted to venture from the room but I still Felt tired and hungry. My limbs felt heavy and unmovable, I tried to move my arm but as I strained to move it and the pain shot through my body I decided that it was too much effort and lay down to sleep. I woke up to the smell of food beneath my nose. My stomach growled and ached as I slowly opened my eyes to see a plate of food placed close to my face. Without any hesitation I grabbed it and started scarfing down the contents of the plate. After the plate was emptied and my stomach was full, I looked towards the open door that now revealed the outside to be a gloomy court yard, with dead flowers and un-kept grass. I slowly but surely rose to my feet, my legs were wobbly and the muscles in my legs burned. I stood up straight and cautiously approached the open door and looked both ways before I made a step to exit the room, but my foot stopped short, like there was a brick wall blocking my foot from going any farther. My foot started to tingle and before I knew it I was thrown back and I hit the wall with a loud thud. The fall could have been harmless if I hadn't landed on my right arm awkwardly. I screamed as I hit the ground, fiery pain shot up through my arm, I felt pins and needles in my hand, like there was broken glass underneath my skin on my shoulder. I tried moving my arm but quickly stopped as I let out an agonized groan. I froze as the pain started to overwhelm me. I fought to keep from screaming out a second time as I slowly started to prop myself up against the wall. I sat there for a little while breathing heavily, while I was trying to figure out what I had done to my arm. I started with my hand by trying to move one finger at a time. I looked down at my hand and realized that I shouldn't even try. My index and middle finger were obviously broken; they were, purple, swollen and crooked. I sighed deeply. I noticed that my shoulder started to swell and came to the final realization that I dislocated my shoulder. The biggest problem I had, was that I didn't know _how_ to fix a dislocated shoulder. _Crap. This is bad. This is really, really bad. It's bad enough that I was kidnapped by, I don't know who, but my right shoulder is also now dislocated, and I happen to be right handed. Even if I get my hands on a bow and arrow, it would be of no use since I wouldn't even be able to hold it properly. _I sighed even deeper that I had before. _How am I going to get out of this mess?_


End file.
